


Somebody's Job

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [217]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canonical major character death, Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: It had never been Kusanagi's job to stop Mikoto from doing stupid stuff.





	Somebody's Job

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words of post-mortem appreciation

It had never been Kusanagi's job to stop Mikoto from doing stupid stuff, but now that Totsuka was gone, Kusanagi found himself appreciating and missing that it had at least been _somebody's._

Getting arrested by Scepter 4, breaking out of Scepter 4 the way he had, invading Ashinaka High School, none of these things were Mikoto's best ideas, but they worked the way he did: straightforwardly. Making sure Munakata was there at the end to finish the job... Well.

They couldn't have asked for a better king, but Kusanagi thought to himself, he wished they still had a living one.


End file.
